Toothbrushes that incorporate flexibility into the handle and/or the head are known in the art. Such flexibility can be used to deter a toothbrush user from exerting too great of a force on the user's teeth during toothbrushing. Conventional toothbrushes that offer flexibility are often formed from multiple components that are mechanically coupled together. Due to the requirement to form such toothbrushes from multiple components, manufacturing costs are increased. Furthermore, in conventional toothbrushes that offer flexibility, the amount of flexibility is either limited due to the shape of the components or breakage occurs when the toothbrush is flexed beyond a certain point. Thus, a need exists for an improved toothbrush having a flexible handle.